Athletes and their trainers often keep track of the progress and conditioning of the athlete. Many computerized systems exist which collect biometric data from an athlete during training and subsequently process and display such information for use by the athlete or the trainer. Recently, such systems have become available where the sensor designed to collect the biometric data is incorporated into an athletic garment worn by the athlete. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0185398.
With many existing athletic monitoring systems, biometric data for an athlete is collected by a sensing device during a training session. The biometric data collected during the training session is stored in the memory of a computer that is carried by the athlete. For example, an athlete may wear a heart rate monitor during a training session, and data from the heart rate monitor may be transmitted to the memory of a handheld personal computer carried by the athlete (e.g., a wristwatch, smartphone or other handheld personal computer in wired or wireless communication with the sensor, which handheld personal computers may be referred to herein as “handheld devices”). The handheld personal computer may process the data locally or may transmit data to a remote location for processing and/or storage. For example, data transmitted to the handheld personal computer may be transmitted over the cellular telephone network to an internet server or other network computer for further processing (e.g., processing within “the cloud”).
With existing athletic monitoring systems, biometric data collected by a sensing device is often displayed on the handheld device for viewing by the athlete. However, in some environments, the athlete may wish to view biometric data collected by the sensing device on a larger display instead of the small screen associated with a handheld device. There may be several reasons for this. For example, the data displayed on a handheld device may be small and difficult to read. Furthermore, the athlete may have forgotten or decided not to carry a handheld device during the workout. In these situations, obtaining biometric data collected from the sensing device is not possible until the athlete completes the workout or retrieves the handheld device.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide the athlete with the opportunity to view biometric data during a training session or other sporting event without the use of a handheld device. It would be particularly advantageous if the system were convenient to use for the athlete while also being relatively easy and inexpensive to implement.